


Nox et Lux

by darkness_prince_dan



Series: Darkness Trilogy [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan AU, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_prince_dan/pseuds/darkness_prince_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The middle of the night is the perfect time for the Prince of Darkness to visit a Light Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox et Lux

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a trilogy that is extremely near and dear to my heart, I could talk all day long about this universe. The title is in Latin and it means 'darkness and light' if anyone's wondering. The series was inspired by a lovely phandom artist Orsolya's drawing which you can find [here.](http://orsholya-chan.tumblr.com/post/111064784590/the-dark-prince-of-the-internet-flame-prince)

Even in the middle of the night, the manor bathes in light. It is illuminated by dozens of ice fire torches which burn with a light bluish hue so everything around them looks covered in a thin sheet of ice, hence the name. The building itself is, of course, white and decorated with ornaments, statues, little balconies and pillars, all looking so pristine,so untouched that the Prince of Darkness scowls at it. He has visited many homes of many Light Lords and they all repulse him. The golden guards at the entrance haven’t noticed him open a portal and he keeps himself concealed in the shadows as he silently stalks around them to the back garden. His two shadow wolves follow him, their eyes glimmer white and their footfalls are soft against the early spring grass.

The three of them reach their destination without an incident; however, here comes the tricky part. To be able to get into the manor, one must step into the circle of light cast by the ice fire blazing in the braziers. This allows the guards to see anyone who approaches and apprehend undesired guests. The Prince is one of the latter and even though his shadow wolves could easily kill the golden guards, his visit must remain a secret. So the Prince kneels next to his pets and lightly traces patterns on their fur. Small tendrils of darkness start spreading from the wolves’ bodies through the grass and to the fire. As the wisps reach each brazier, they wrap around the metal creeping up until they reach the source of light and smother it mercilessly. Once the garden is in total darkness, the Prince stands tall and marches to one of the side door. When he’s inside, the black magic loses its effect and the fires come back to life. The Prince’s black fur coat sweeps the stairs as he ascends to the top floor. It is quiet in the manor. The people who worship light don’t like to stay up too long so the Prince is not interrupted as he creeps to the room he needs.

The library door is slightly ajar and a warm orange glow seeps from the room into the poorly lit hallway. The Prince opens the door wider and steps through, his sneakers squeak on the hardwood floor but the wolves beside him walk without a noise. A Light Lord is standing in front of a fireplace. He’s dressed all in white but his hair’s as dark as the Prince’s soul. The Lord turns around hearing him enter and his blue orbs widen in surprise.

“The Prince of Darkness himself,” he whispers. “How did you get in here? Have my guards fallen asleep or did you grant them the gift of death?”

The Prince rolls his eyes as he closes the door and comes closer to the fire.

“Don’t start with the nonsense,” he says as he warms his hands. “Fucking cold spring. I’m freezing, warm me up,” he pouts turning to the Light Lord and extending his hands.

The Lord smiles at him fondly and shakes his head but embraces him nevertheless.

“By gods, Dan, you’re really cold,” he flinches as he wraps his hands around the other. “This coat of yours should keep you warm.”

“It’s not for warmth, Phil,” the Prince huffs and rubs his cold nose on the Lord’s neck. “It’s for concealing me in the dark, you know that. And it looks badass.”

The shadow wolves bump their snouts into Dan’s thigh and he looks down.

“Hey Susie and Charlie,” Phil smiles at them. He crouches and pets the three eyed wolves which purr happily at his touch.

“I told you not to call them that,” the Prince frowns. “They’re Vengeance and Fury,” he says a bit childishly.

“They look like Susie and Charlie to me,” Phil laughs as one of the wolves licks his hand with a glowing tongue.

Dan rolls his eyes and crosses his hands turning away from the three of them. How dare his evil wolves act like puppies and completely ruin his image?

“Oh, is my prince pouting again?” The Lord asks standing up and embracing the other. The wolves are used to being ignored by their master when he’s with Phil so they settle themselves in front of the fireplace.

“I’m not,” the Prince says stubbornly and almost stamps his foot but that would earn him a good dose of teasing so he stops himself.

“Alright,” Phil says, his lips lightly trace Dan’s jawline. “Then how may I help you?” He whispers into Dan’s ear and makes him shiver.

The Prince of Darkness smiles to himself. He has the Lord wrapped tightly around his little finger. Dan turns to the other and pushes him back into an armchair then seats himself on top of him. Phil’s hands settle on Dan’s thighs, his fingertips brush gently up and down, fingernails scratch the black skinny jeans. Meanwhile, Dan peppers kisses on the other’s neck, cheeks, jaw until he reaches his lips. He ghosts over them just millimetres away, teasing. Phil has no patience for this. His hands come up to grab the back of Dan’s neck and he kisses him hungrily. Dan quickly takes up the dominant role. He leans Phil back as his tongue starts exploring his mouth. Phil moans quietly but it’s not enough for the Prince. He wants the other shouting his name in pleasure so that the whole mansion would hear and the golden guards would barge in and see that the Lord belongs to the Prince of Darkness now and forever.

Dan’s plan doesn’t come to fruition, though. As Phil breaks away their kiss breathing harshly, the Prince sees he’s already figured out why Dan’s so affectionate.

“What do you need, Dan?” Phil asks with an amused smirk.

“Why do I have to need anything?” The Prince retorts indignantly. “It’s not like I visit you only when I need your help.”

“True,” Phil nods, his hands are back on Dan’s thighs. “You also come here for sex but something tells me that’s not the reason tonight.”

“You make me sound so shallow and selfish,” the Prince huffs.

“Darling, you are shallow and selfish,” the Lord laughs. “Now what do you want?”

The Prince of Darkness bites his lip as he plays with the buttons on Phil’s pristinely white shirt. He knows that the Light Lord will say no but it’s worth a try.

“I need to borrow the amulet,” he near whispers.

“You’re joking, right?” Phil asks and Dan shakes his head. “I’m not giving you the most valuable possession in our country.”

“Oh, come on, Phil,” the Prince whines. “Only for a little while. I’d give it back,” he bats his eyelashes at the other but the Lord only glares at him.

“Like shit you would,” Phil deadpans. The Prince rolls his eyes and gets up only to sit in the chair in front of the Lord. Honestly, how can he not trust him? He could swear on his royal blood line to return it. So what if that royal bloodline is completely corrupted, filled with liars and thieves. He would do anything for Phil, even keep his worthless promises.

“Why do you need it anyway?” The Lord asks sighing. He cares way too much about a person whose mother’s title actually is the Evil Queen.

“Our border with the Empire is a complete mess,” Dan starts to explain. “Their giant army is raiding my kingdom, attacking my people, burning my villages. My troops can barely defend themselves from them. I need something more than only my magic to defeat them. Your amulet is the only object that harnesses the right amount of power.”

“Can’t you treat with the Emperor?” Questions Phil.

“He’s a shithead,” the Prince huffs. “I threatened him with the plague and he still doesn’t call off his people. Believe me, I tried everything. I need your help, Phil.” He’s looking at the other with those gorgeous eyes of his, batting his lashes and biting his lip. The Lord would give up anything for that face but they’re talking about a magic object containing such power that not even the wizards of the Republic are able to use it safely. So the Lord just gnaws on his own lip trying to resist the urge to instantly say yes.

“Dan, you know I can’t just give it to you,” Phil says regretfully. “How will I explain why it’s missing? And how can I be sure you’ll give it back?” The last question is a mistake of the highest degree. Dan’s face turns to one of a kicked puppy and Phil regrets even opening his mouth. However, Dan takes hold of his feelings. His jaw clenches and his eyes become void of any emotion. This makes Phil feel even worse because now Dan’s in full Prince of Darkness mode.

“You don’t trust me?” The Prince asks, his voice is ice cold.

The Lord groans and runs his fingers through his hair.

“You’re the bloody Prince of Darkness, Dan,” he says wryly. “Your mum had me exiled from the Kingdom because I was actually a  _good_  influence on you. Your sister killed your brother to get the throne only to mysteriously die of some disease. Your cousin chopped a peasant’s head off just because he looked at him wrong. Do you see where I’m going?”

The Prince blinks at him seemingly judging every little detail about him. This kind of Dan the Lord doesn’t like to see. He’s almost impossible to read and he can do anything in such a state. These are the times that the real darkness in him shows.

“You’re listing every bad thing my family members have done,” the Prince says deceptively calm. “And did I ever betray you?”

The Lord gulps loudly. His palms are sweating so he rubs them on his white jeans.

“Our countries are at war,” he finally manages to squeak.

“That’s not what I asked, Phil,” the Prince leans forward in the armchair staring into the Lord’s eyes. “Did I personally ever betray you? Did I stop seeing you because you were banished? Did I not help you get into the best university of the Republic? Did I not do my best to support you during your campaign when you decided you wanted to be a Light Lord? Did I not actually try to treat with your Lord Council for peace only to be told that I can basically fuck off?”

It’s all true, of course. They’ve known each other since they were children and Dan’s always been nothing but good to Phil. They used to play hide and seek in the castle at night and Dan would always win because of his ability to almost blend in with the shadows but he wouldn’t gloat (for long). They used to ride into the forest, lie on the grass and tell each other about their dreams and Dan not even once mocked Phil’s idealistic desires. They used to kiss in the river while swimming under the full moon while shadow wolves stood guard. Dan never made fun of Phil for wanting to make the world a better place, to be good. And Phil always told Dan that he doesn’t have to be a reflection of his title, that he can be a good ruler even though his title implies he has a villainous soul.

“I can’t, Dan,” the Lord replies wringing his hands guiltily. He shouldn’t feel guilty, though. It’s his duty to protect the secrets of the Republic and it’s bad enough that Dan knows about the existence of the amulet, Phil can’t just give it to him, too. That would be treason. Not like having sex and discussing war plans with your enemy isn’t, but still.

“You can’t or you won’t?” The Prince asks icily.

“I can’t decide these things by myself,” Phil tries to defend himself. “This is not a dictatorship like in your kingdom. If you really need it that much, I can organise a meeting so you can ask permission of the whole council,” he’s trying to be diplomatic but Dan doesn’t take it well. The Prince stares at him with a blank expression for a while and then stands up abruptly.

“Thanks for your help,” he says emotionlessly and turns to go but Phil catches him by the arm.

“Dan, wait,” he pleads. “Just think for a second, please. I do want to help you. Isn’t there something else I could do without risking being beheaded?” Asks Phil desperately.

The Prince looks him up and down and then glances around the room thinking of other ways to defeat the Empire’s army of giants. His eye catches a glimpse of a softly glowing steel sword leaning against the fireplace.  _Of course! I’m such an idiot_ , he thinks as his eyes meet Phil’s again.

“You can teach me the Fire Spell so I can hex the swords of my army,” he says still keeping his tone emotionless. That always guilt trips Phil into helping him because he thinks that Dan will do something incredibly evil in such a mood. He’s not mistaken but Dan fakes his moodiness more often than not.

Phil bites his lip. Dan’s pretty sure he’s weighing the pros and cons of this treason as opposed to just giving the amulet to the Prince. Finally, he sighs giving up.

“Alright. At least for this they’ll just take away my magic. No big deal,” he mumbles to himself.

And now Dan’s the one who’s feeling guilty. He hates that Phil’s the only one who can evoke such emotions in him and manipulate the Prince of Darkness without even realising.

“They won’t find out,” says Dan trying to console the other and stroking his cheek. “And since I’m asking so much of you, I’ll grant any request of yours,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Really?” Phil perks up at the proposition. “Then I want you to give us back Night Port. And stop the siege of South Castle.”

“That’s your request?” Dan says surprised as he drops his hand back by his side. “I thought you’d want mind-blowing sex and you get all political on me,” he shakes his head as Phil blushes slightly. “And I can’t give you back Night Port, it plays a vital part in the Kingdom’s economy, you know that.”

“Night Port belongs to the Republic, you took it by force,” Phil argues crossing his hands, all awkwardness is already forgotten.

“I took back what’s rightfully mine,” Dan crosses his hands too.

“Night Port’s been a part of the Republic for ages, Dan. It’s not yours. We still have the decree of Edmund who gifted it to us,” Phil waves his hand at one of the shelves filled with parchment rolls, assumingly, one of those is the decree.

“Edmund wasn’t even a real king,” Dan bristles. “He ruled only because his nephew was three when the king died. He shouldn’t have been allowed to make such decisions.”

“But he did and nobody said anything about it until you started ruling,” Phil huffs annoyed.

“Nobody said anything?” Dan repeats, his voice is high pitched because he’s irritated and that wounds him up even more. “Do you want me to give you a lesson on the revolts of East Coast?”

“Fine, whatever,” Phil throws his arms in the air giving up. “Keep Night Port if it’s so precious to you. But then you’ll have to keep clear of Sand Border. And that means leaving South Castle.”

“Do you need any more ports?” Dan raises his eyebrows. “I could just give you the whole of Ice Shore. It’s not like my kingdom needs the income or anything,” he rolls his eyes.

Phil doesn’t acknowledge Dan’s sarcasm. He just furrows his brows looking intently at the other. And then realization hits him and his eyes widen a little.

“So the rumours are true then? Did the Free Nations stop trading with you? Is that why you don’t want to give up Night Port?” Phil rattles off his questions.

The Prince groans and slumps back in the chair. It’s been really difficult for him to keep the Kingdom’s problems from Phil. Apparently, Dan needn’t even have tortured himself like that. There seem to be blabber mouths at his court because he forbade anyone to even think about the trading disaster. He’ll have to take care of those traitors later.

“Yeah,” Dan sighs kind of defeated. One of the shadow wolves comes to comfort him and rubs its snout on the Prince’s leg. He starts stroking the animal absentmindedly. “The Free Nations just got a new leader. He’s a fucking saint and disapproves of my war against the Republic and the Empire. Now they’re only trading with you and the North Federation. Like, the North can’t even pay for the goods,” Dan rolls his eyes. “The Nations will soon bankrupt as did the North because of their morals, bloody fools. At least the Southern States are still my allies. But even they won’t risk sailing to Ice Shore instead of Night Port.”

“Yeah, your allies are beating us on the Mountain Pass,” Phil informs him. “We’ll soon lose if you don’t stop your attacks on Sand Border. Fighting on two fronts is a pain in the ass.”

“I know,” Dan runs a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll give up on South Castle for now; I need more soldiers at Winter Edge anyway. But your spell better work,” he mock threatens Phil.

“Believe me, those giants won’t hold against an army armed with hexed swords,” Phil says kind of glumly. He doesn’t like to support violence but Dan can’t treat with giants (they don’t really talk, they just grunt and do as they’re bid) and the Emperor won’t even discuss it with him so Phil’s help is highly appreciated.

Dawn comes too quickly for the Prince’s liking. He’s not quite mastered the Fire Spell yet; light charms were always more difficult for him to crack than the dark ones. The Light Lord is a patient tutor, though, and he promises to teach the Prince as long as it takes until he can successfully cast it.

As the light returns to the world, the ice fire dims until it finally vanishes. The sky is painted with hues of gold, pink and blue when the Prince emerges from the manor which now is in shadows. The wolves enjoy their freedom by running straight to the forest line after being cooped up inside for the whole night. The Prince of Darkness shivers when a cold spring breeze rustles his fur coat and thinks that he should dress warmer for the following visit.

“I believe you forgot something, Your Highness,” a voice behind him murmurs as the Prince is about to step outside.

“And what is that?” He asks turning around.

The Light Lord just smiles and closes the gap between them pressing his lips to the Prince’s. It’s sweet and soft and lovely, basically everything that the Prince hates. But it’s also coming from Phil and he has a weakness for that man so strong that he’d do anything to make him happy. That includes not succumbing to his darkest desires of wreaking havoc and even enjoying romantic gestures.

“I have to go,” the Prince says not moving and planting kisses on Phil’s neck.

“Yeah, you seem in a hurry,” the Lord breathes as he returns the Prince’s lips to his own.

There’s a low growl coming from the tree line. The shadow wolves are becoming impatient so the Prince forces himself to break away from his lover and step over the threshold.

“I’ll see you tonight,” the Prince says backing away slowly but it comes out as a question because he’s not sure if the Lord will be available tonight.

Phil nods in answer, smiling softly. The Prince smiles too. He’s beside his wolves now, concealed in the dark. He extends his left hand and a portal opens up slowly. The wolves are first to go through it and the Prince follows them. The last thing he sees before the portal closes is Phil being surrounded by the golden guards appearing as if from nowhere and his expression of utter terror. The last thing he hears is another Light Lord accusing Phil of treason and ordering the guards to chain him. Then the Prince is back in his castle staring at a black wall in front of him with a silent ‘no’ on his lips, with a fear so grand that it renders him motionless in his heart and with two wolves howling beside him.


End file.
